


Challenge Accepted

by mylifeisloki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like the sexual tension between two people when one of them says, "Make me." And then there's how Natasha chooses to accept that challenge...</p><p>...and how Steve chooses to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away. A little bit. Or a lot. But I did enjoy writing it. Hope you guys like it!

Natasha wasn't sure how they'd wound up like this. One day she was the same as always, negotiating a world in which she'd given up the anonymity she prided herself on in favor of living a life surrounded by her friends, and the next she was restraining a super-soldier to his headboard with cuffs made of titanium laced with steel and just a bit of adamantium she'd charmed off a contact to add to the mix. Tony had constructed the cuffs themselves for her, no questions asked, though Natasha did spend some time once she had them thinking about what she was doing as she turned the shiny restraints over and over again in her hands.

This was probably one of the worst ideas she'd ever had- and she'd had some pretty terrible ones.

It all began nearly a week ago, when all the Avengers had been gathered in the main living room in the Tower, drinks all around. The evening had been filled with teasing and laughter, long stories shared by Thor and Steve, little anecdotes by Sam (honorary Avenger) and Clint. Natasha put in a word or two here and there, which Bruce did as well, when he felt like he needed to. All in all, it was shaping up to be a good night. But at some point, the teasing became something a little less innocent and a little more Comedy Central Roast.

Pretty much everyone took Tony's comments in stride, but something he said must have hit a nerve because Steve took a sip of his drink and countered back with something pretty nasty of his own- but something that wasn’t meant to be taken as a joke. It was an uncomfortable silence that fell after that, and Natasha decided that she would be the one who spoke up. “Lighten up, Cap.”

Clearly, that had been the wrong thing to say. “Make me,” he responded easily. It wasn’t a real challenge, but Natasha came to the conclusion that unless _someone_ made him relax, he was never going to. It was in that spirit that she hatched this ridiculous plan- a plan she hadn’t really been sure she would see through until the moment she’d pinned him down in the gym and realized that he liked it way more than he should have.

So. Captain America really liked a woman who could put him in his place for a little bit.

She could do that.

She plotted very carefully, eventually luring Steve into his own room with the promise of having ‘a talk’. Natasha wasn’t blind- she saw how he looked at her sometimes and she was ready to make sure she got to see her in a different light. As soon as he sat down on his bed, she attacked, wrestling with him for a moment before cuffing each arm to the headboard via her two sets of cuffs. Perfect.

“Nat, what the hell?!” he exploded immediately, pulling at his cuffs with the assumption that they would break and only struggling further when they didn’t. “Let me go, goddamnit!”

“No.” Natasha folded her legs under her as she sat beside him, laying one hand on his chest. “You told me to make you loosen up. I’m only following your orders, Captain.”

Steve blinked in surprise and his attempts to break the cuffs grew less panicked as he figured out that she was serious. “What are you gonna do?”

Smirking a little, the redhead trailed her fingertips over his chest and down to his stomach, finding the outlines of his abs through the thin material of his tshirt. “I’m going to wear you out,” she said smoothly, continuing the movement of her hand until she was toying with his belt. “How does that sound?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and licked his lips, pupils dilating. “Okay.”

Good. Consent acquired, Natasha went ahead and straddled his waist, sliding both hands up the length of his torso and raking her nails back down to make him shudder. His tshirt had to go. “I hope you’re not attached to this.” In a moment, she’d extracted a small knife from underneath the bed (something she’d stashed there earlier) and cut his shirt in a few practiced movements until she could pull the remnants off of him and toss them aside.

Step one complete. Leaning down, she set about kissing his jaw, working her way down to his neck and leaving a line of slight bruises over his pulse point and down to his clavicle. Natasha worked tirelessly and made sure that 'thorough' was not enough to describe how fully she explored and worshiped every single inch of his chest. Her lips brushed over his nipples one at a time, tongue swiping over the hardening buds as she made her way down to his abs, tracing along his flank until he shuddered and let out a shaky breath, like he was trying to hold onto his control. He had no control anymore, but he would realize that eventually.

Continuing down, she deftly undid his belt and tugged his pants down without hesitation, kicking them off the end of the bed while she knelt between his legs and continued kissing his lower belly, brushing over the trail of light blonde hair leading down, and nipping at his sharp hipbones. She traced a long line to his groin, unabashedly nuzzling into the crease of his thigh before she turned her head and let her lips glide over the side of his length. He was already hard, his cock jutting up proudly, as impressive in size as in actual appearance. Like the rest of Steve, it was perfect and pretty, with a big, flushed head and a thick vein running up the underside.

Glancing up, she smirked dangerously at how he was watching her and slipped her lips over the head, lightly sucking right there for a moment in order to earn a deep groan. He shifted just once, pressing his hips up, and Natasha placed her hands on his hips, pressing down and letting her nails dig into his skin. It was a warning. He was _not_ in control. He would not move, or she would punish him.

Like the good soldier he was, Steve let his head fall back and his hips stilled, so Natasha continued to see to him. Her lips slid down, slowly taking him in until her nose was nuzzling into the coarse hair at the base of his dick. Lifting her mouth off, she gasped a little and licked her lips, immediately bowing back down to do it again. This time, she didn't take him all the way in. Instead, she sealed her lips around him and bobbed her head slowly, letting her hand stroke whatever she couldn't reach. This wasn't about getting him off quickly- it was about satisfying him to such an extent that he could relax for once in his life.

But she would make him come. Letting her other hand slip down, she cupped his heavy balls and rolled them very lightly in the palm of her hand, her nails just barely brushing over the sensitive skin of his perineum. If he liked this, she would be exploring that kind of stimulation at another time. Right now, she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, all too aware of the wet sounds filling the room and the way he was groaning openly, his chest heaving and his hands tightening as he tried not to move his hips and chase his release. Soon enough, he came with a low groan and half a warning, leaving Natasha with just enough time to ready herself and swallow down his release-- to keep everything neat, of course. They had a long night ahead of them, and getting all sticky wouldn't help anyone.

Slipping off him again, she pressed a line of hot, wet kisses up the length of his torso and the side of his neck, eventually pecking him right on the lips. “Was that good for you?” she teased, giving him a smug grin. Steve groaned and Natasha took that as a yes. “I'm glad. We're only getting started.” Slipping away from him, she made sure that he'd turned to watch her before pulling her shirt over her head and unhooking her bra as well. Now, the look in his eyes-- the one that told her he'd thought about this and was generally very pleased by this turn of events-- was a look she lived for.

As she slipped out of her tights and panties as well, Natasha made her way back to the bed and straddled his hips, lightly pressing herself down against his softening cock and relishing the shiver that ran through him. While he worked himself up again, because she had no doubt that the serum would reduce his refractory period to a truly crazy extent, the spy decided to use him for her own pleasure. She knew Steve well and if his hands were free, she had no doubt that he would be a generous kind of lover. He probably _loved_ to serve. “My turn,” she said by way of a warning, kissing him full on the mouth before turning around and bracketing his head with her thighs.

To her surprise, he leaned right up to her and she had no choice but to press down, moaning as his tongue moved over her folds. Yes, he was inexperienced. Yes, he was overly eager and her brow furrowed as she shifted to show him the way, but he made up for all of that with sheer enthusiasm and a learning curve that would make Tony jealous. Scraping her nails over his flanks, she arched her back and rolled her hips, taking pride in the way she could _see_ his cock twitching and swelling against his stomach.

Eventually, she sat up and planted her hands on his chest, using her knees for balance as he found her clit and sucked experimentally, earning an embarrassingly loud moan from the woman above him. Natasha came not long after that, thighs tensing as she fluttered and pulsed against his mouth. Slowly coming down from her high, she moved away from him and again kissed him full on the mouth, groaning into his as she tasted herself on his tongue.

“Nat,” she felt him gasp, the cuffs knocking against the headboard. “Please.”

Did Captain America just beg? Natasha’s lips quirked up into a grin and she leaned in close again, just barely brushing her lips over his. “Please _what_?”

He shivered again and she smiled devilishly against his lips, quite enjoying the effect she had on him. “I need… I want…” Steve cut himself off there and Natasha wondered if maybe he didn’t quite know what he wanted _or_ needed. She’d help him out this time, but next time she’d demand to hear him say the words.

“I’ve got you,” she said confidently, keeping her voice even and smooth as she straddled his waist and rubbed down against him, sliding her slit over his hard length. “Relax.”

Locking their eyes together, Natasha pushed herself up and reached down to guide him into her as she sank down, parting her lips as she stretched around him. The look on his face was priceless- a silent, broken gasp from parted lips and a creased brow that made it look like his mind was just overcome with pleasure. It was quite the boost to her ego.

Once she’d settled on top of him, Natasha stilled and let her hands idly drift up and down his chest, teasing his nipples because she knew that by then he was oversensitive. Every little touch was like a spark that ran up his spine and pulled a needy sound from deep in his chest. Eventually, though, Natasha simply planted her hands on his chest and rolled her hips- an action that made Steve’s arms tense to the point where the headboard was under some serious pressure.

Grinning wickedly despite her own panting, Natasha continued to roll her hips, rutting down against him without pause or mercy. She was just as fired up as he was, her swollen clit rubbing against him with every movement of her hips and his cock pulsing inside her. Natasha didn’t know what was better- the way he was chanting her name like a prayer or the way he was trying to dig his heels into the mattress under them to roll his hips against her in return.

He came apart for the second time that night when she raked her nails over his nipples once again and tightened around him while she continued to move. The headboard, which had been holding up pretty well considering the circumstances, cracked under the sudden pressure as Steve bucked up into her and came hard. As her movements slowed to a lazy rhythm, Natasha reached up and touched his jaw, leaning down just a little bit to press their lips together. “See?” she murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Steve let out a huff of breath and Natasha almost felt bad for what she was about to do. Almost, but not quite. She gave him a few seconds to recover, pressing warm, wet kisses over his lips and jaw until she tasted the sweat beading on his neck. He was still inside her, twitching and softening as time went on—until she bit down on his shoulder. He moaned openly and Natasha stroked her fingers along his chest to soothe him, lightly tickling under his ribs. This time, she began to move her hips in very slow, tantalizing movements, continuing to kiss over his hot skin until she could seal her lips around one nipple and tease him further.

Again, the headboard groaned in protest as Steve instinctively tried to reach out for her. “Be patient,” she scolded lightly, leaving a trail of kisses across his chest until she came to the neglected bud and sucked that between her lips as well. As expected, Steve rose to the occasion for a third time, growing hard inside her and panting as he tried to shift his hips a little for some friction- friction that Natasha wasn’t ready to give.

She tightened her thighs and he stilled, clearly getting the picture and, to her surprise, obeying her silent command. She praised him in her head rather than saying it out loud to humiliate him. After that, he didn’t have to wait much longer anyway. Curling her legs up so her knees were on either side of his ribs, she leaned forward and grabbed the headboard between his hands, looking down at him only to find him watching her intently.

There didn’t have to be any discussion or orders given because he knew what to do. Steve bent his legs and spread them a little, giving her a seat as she started to bounce up and down, her breasts brushing against his chest every so often. It wasn't horribly coordinated, but Natasha's ass hit Steve's thighs every time and soon enough, he was really planting his feet on the bed to meet her thrusts. Sweat rolled down the curve of her spine as she continued, tirelessly working towards her own release and urging him towards his as well, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the air around them along with their shared moans, her breathless panting, his desperate whispers of her name.

By the time her legs started to ache, it was clear that they were coming up on Steve's third orgasm of the evening, based on the way the headboard was bending and nearly splitting in two as he tightened his arms and desperately tried to find some kind of leverage. She came first, gushing over him as she shivered and tightened around him, her eyes slipping closed for a moment or two.

Steve didn't relent. Oversensitive and sickly determined, Natasha met his eyes and moaned, leaning down for a fierce, open mouthed kiss that swallowed garbled swears and pleas as he followed her example and spilled inside her again. He'd dealt with this so well. Natasha was sure she was getting her point across and if not, she would be sure that he understood when he woke up after a full night of deep, restful sleep. Pulling away, she let him slip out of her and immediately got to work again. Third time? No, the fourth was the charm. It was the fourth that was going to really do this for him.

There was something akin to disbelief in his eyes when she settled between his legs, palming over his still half hard length and coaxing him to hardness once more. Using just her hands, she stroked and teased, cupping his balls as she worked him through a fourth release. This time, he was barely able to move, moaning weakly and letting his head fall back in defeat.

Slowly, Natasha crawled over him and pressed a few slow kisses to his lips, gently brushing their noses together. It was important that he come down from all this, boneless and sated as she had always intended him to be. When she let him slip out of her, she casually left the bed for a moment and returned with a washcloth, cleaning him up and getting most of the wetness off her inner thighs as well.

Again, she disappeared from sight and this time came back wearing one of his tshirts. One look at Steve told her that he was speechless, his lips barely parted, his eyes half lidded. Perfect. She knelt beside him to free one hand, then the other, laying the cuffs down on the bedside table for the moment and helping him shift down into the bed, pulling the sheet and blanket up over both of them.

Still nothing, but she settled against him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and splaying one hand out on his chest, her leg hooked over his hip. The next time she looked up at him, he was asleep and snoring, one arm lightly curled around her waist and the other thrown up over his head. It was the most at ease and relaxed she'd ever had the pleasure of seeing him. Smiling to herself, Natasha drifted off only a few minutes later and didn't wake until the sun was shining.

With some sense of accomplishment, Natasha noticed that Steve was still fast asleep. She chuckled quietly and slipped away, standing in front of his mirror to push her curls out of her face-- and that was when she heard a gruff voice behind her. “G'morning,” he mumbled, and she caught a charmingly tousled soldier's reflection in the mirror. “You wanna tell me what all that was about?”

So he didn't get it. Alright, then. Natasha could do things his way. Huffing out a laugh, she casually pulled his tshirt off and let it fall to the floor, glancing over her shoulder to give him a teasing look as she made her way into the bathroom for a shower.

“Make me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, revenge.

With almost anyone else, Steve would have taken what he could get and left it at that. _Clearly_ , Natasha had wanted it to look like she was only responding to the challenge he’d made to her, but the way she slept in his arms that night said otherwise. Besides, he would only be enacting some kind of revenge, right? Where was the harm in that? Once he’d convinced himself that yes, he was going through with this, all he had to do was plan it—and therein was the most challenging part. Surprising Natasha was like trying to sound more intelligent than Bruce or Tony. It was like trying to lift more than Thor could. It was definitely like trying to be more observant than Clint.

And therefore, Steve knew he had to be _really_ smart about this. He was attempting to manipulate and deceive someone he was pretty sure couldn’t be lied to, but backing down without a fight just wasn’t his style.

It all began with an offer to spar. She made the offer, which worked out perfectly because she thought the whole thing would be her idea. Steve agreed and spent the few hours between breakfast that morning and the time they were supposed to meet perfecting his little plan. It would be tough, given that she had to be restrained by all four limbs instead of just two, but he could manage. He had to. This was his pride at stake.

In the gym, they began right away and Natasha decided to take the defense, meaning that it was up to Steve to be the aggressor. Coming at her from behind, he grabbed her around the shoulders and it all began. In a flurry of movements, Natasha had him on his back as usual, but he didn’t stay there. No, Steve kicked her feet out from under her while she was trying to hold him down, rolling over to pin her. And maybe Nat had the jump on him in speed and agility and guile, but Steve had strength. With his body pressing hers down and his hands on her wrists, Steve found himself triumphant at last.

“You look good like this,” he said cheerfully, giving her a smug grin. “But I think we need something a little more comfortable, don’t you?” Moving away, he banked on her suspicion to pick her up and toss her right over his shoulder. The thing was that if she _really_ wanted to get away, she would have. As it was, all Natasha did was call him a bad name in Russian and smack his ass hard enough to make him jump. And Steve, because he was feeling more than a little smug, smacked her ass right back. When they arrived in his room, he kicked the door closed behind them and tossed Natasha carefully onto the bed.

“You got a plan here, soldier? Or was the caveman part all you could think of?”

Oh, he had a plan. He had a damn good plan, too. He was going to make Natasha beg, and when she did beg, he was going to give her the best orgasm of her life, even if it killed him in the process. His pride took a hit, okay? Revenge was necessary. They'd pretty much been dancing around one another after that morning, where Steve had followed Natasha into the shower to continue their activities from the night before.

He knew he had to move fast. In a flash, he had her arms spread apart and her wrists tied carefully to his headboard, but that wasn’t enough—a point Natasha made very clear when she gracefully bent her legs and shoved hard at his shoulders. He grabbed her ankles, tying them down as well before looking over his work. Fantastic. “How’s it feel to be at _my_ mercy?” he teased, giving her a look.

Natasha only smirked up at him, clearly a challenge he’d have to live up to. Sitting beside her, he laid a hand on her stomach and tugged her shirt up a little bit, exposing a strip of smooth skin. “I’ve got one question for you, Rogers,” she said after a moment. “I made you relax. Took the control away for a while.” She watched him carefully. “What are you going to make me do?”

Ah, that was a good question. Steve had thought about this quite a bit, so he knew very well what he was going to make her do. Leaning down, he kissed her right on the lips and grinned at her suspicious expression, both hands moving to rip the her tank top right down the middle. “I’m going to make you beg,” he said simply, tugging at the fabric until it tore apart and fell to the sides.

She laughed, and it was exactly the kind of reaction he’d anticipated—perhaps even the reaction he’d hoped for. “Something funny?” As he carefully considered the straps on her bra, Steve glanced right back up to her and raised his eyebrows as he waited for his answer.

“Just the idea that you think you could make me beg,” she answered. Steve chuckled and nodded, snapping both straps and unhooking the clasp at the back so he could toss the offending garment away. “It’s hilarious. What do I get if you can’t?”

Steve leaned down and brushed their lips together again, surprisingly cam about the whole thing. “You get bragging rights, of course,” he answered, waiting for her to open her mouth for a no doubt sarcastic comment so he could slot their mouths together. Kissing her deeply, he slid his hand up from her bare waist to her naked breast, cupping her and brushing his thumb over her nipple. She moaned and Steve counted that as a win.

For a while, he concentrated on just kissing her, pressing his tongue into her mouth and savoring the way she arched against him. Even more than that, he loved the way she pulled against her restraints, curling her hands around the ropes he’d used and tugging like she might be able to break them. She couldn’t, of course. As he swallowed another moan, he cupped the full weight of her breast in his hand and brought his fingers together, lightly pinching an already pert nipple between them.

Natasha’s back arched and their lips parted as she gasped, telling him so much more than he needed to know. Grinning to himself, he ducked down and brushed his lips over her jaw, molding them lightly over the soft skin at the hinge. As she tilted her head back, he continued down to her neck, letting his tongue follow the line of muscle down to the center of her collarbones. Again, he heard her pulling against the restraints and had to hide his smile, preferring instead to sink his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He relished in the way she gasped, patiently laving his tongue over the mark he left behind.

“Get on with it, Rogers,” she warned, but Steve ignored her completely and went about his business, slipping further down to tease the soft skin on her breasts. Her position made it almost impossible for him to not want to draw her and Steve tried to appreciate that while he teased her, his cock having already begun to twitch just because of the way she was kissing him back and the sounds she was making.

Smiling against the side of her breast, where he’d begun mouthing at the skin and applying light pressure with his tongue as he moved. He was very slow about it, lavishing her breast in attention while his other hand cupped and squeezed the other. Eventually, when he felt that her moans had been taken up another notch, he inched closer to her nipple, eventually parting his lips to just let his breath ghost over the hardened nub.

“ _Steve_.” It sounded like a swear and the soldier took quite a lot of pride in that. She was going to beg, okay? He just had to be patient. Trying not to smirk too much, he finally leaned forward and closed his lips around her nipple, circling it with his tongue and rolling the other between his fingers. Natasha’s back arched so fast and so far that Steve was nearly thrown off, but he went ahead and added a little suction when he recovered, suckling at her while he pinched the other nipple between his fingers and rolled them a bit.

It was about that time that Steve noticed how Natasha was trying to press her thighs together, wriggling desperately as she attempted to get a little friction going between her legs. He glanced down for just a moment before carefully straddling one of her legs, making it impossible for her to get the friction she wanted unless she was rutting against his thigh. But she _did_. She did try to rut against his thigh, eager and clearly attempting to get herself off before Steve wanted her to come.

“Ah, ah,” he chided, moving his thigh away from her and lifting his mouth off her breast for a moment. “Not yet.” Natasha’s glare was venomous, but he just grinned back, leaning down again and swiping his tongue over her reddened nipple to make her groan, her head falling back to the pillows.

“You son of a bi—“ Steve barely parted his lips and blew a stream of cool air over her skin, watching as her flesh pebbled with goose bumps and her nipple only hardened further. Natasha shivered visibly, even more so when he moved from that breast to the other, giving it very much the same slow torture he had the first.

By the time he was through, Natasha’s cheeks were flushed as he’d never seen them before, her whole body covered with a sheen of sweat that definitely hadn’t come from their activities in the gym. “Still convinced I can’t make you beg?” he asked, murmuring against her belly now that he’d moved on. “Because I’m feeling really confident here.” Natasha groaned a little and shook her head.

“Not on your life,” she panted, but despite her bravado, Steve could tell she was breaking. Good. He still had a chance. Kissing his way down her belly, Steve purposely kept from touching her very much at all until he was again letting warm breath do the job for him- this time between her legs. Luckily, she was only wearing leggings and he ripped them as he had her tank top, tossing them aside, but leaving her panties on.

And God, she was so wet. He could _see_ how wet she was without even touching her, and that was enough to make his cock throb in interest, still unfortunately straining against the front of his sweatpants. To make up for it, he pulled his shirt off and tossed that aside before settling himself on his belly between her legs. His hands moved to her thighs, pushing them further apart so he could press his mouth against her. “All for me, huh?” he murmured against her, further wetting the fabric of her panties with his tongue. “I’m flattered.”

Her thighs tightened around his head and Steve chuckled, using his hands to spread them apart again. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said smugly, winking up at her. Slipping a hand up, he pressed against her swollen lips and rubbed, savoring how warm and wet and responsive she was to his touch. Her thighs were trembling already, and it was an amazing sight, really. It was the kind of thing Steve wanted to remember.

Eventually, he snapped both sides of her panties with ease, tossing them aside and taking a moment to just look up at her, flushed and glistening with sweat. Gorgeous. The minute his tongue pressed into her folds, finding its way to her clit and pressing down even harder, Steve heard the headboard creak in protest. He didn’t stop. In fact, Steve was so thorough that he nearly lost himself in what he was doing, lapping at each and every inch of her cunt like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Before he knew it, while he was sucking mercilessly on her clit, Natasha was pressing her hips up against his mouth, lips parted in breathless, keening whines and moans as she sought out the pleasure he’d been denying her from the start.

\---And although he knew he’d probably pay for a move like this, Steve pulled away. For a moment, he was sure Natasha was going to kill him. She looked up with fire in her eyes and Steve smiled, leaning down to peck her right on the lips. “Not yet,” he said firmly. He had considered getting her off two, three, four times… but he’d ultimately decided that one really good one was worth a few smaller ones. Delayed gratification and all that.

“You’re going to pay for this,” she warned, her eyes half lidded and lips reddened from biting them. “In spades.” Steve knew that. Oh, he knew he was a dead man the minute he released her, but he hardly cared. Knowing Natasha, his punishment would be something that would wind up being good for him, like a good spanking or something. Maybe she’d spread his legs and have her way with him. Whatever she had in mind, he was sure he’d enjoy it.

Moving to sit beside her, he slipped his hand down and between her legs again, easily slipping his middle and ring fingers into her. As he started to move them, he made sure his palm was rubbing right up against her swollen clit, curling his fingers up to brush against that certain spot inside her. Natasha’s eyes flew open and she moaned, shifting on the bed to give him freedom to thrust his fingers into her over and over and over again, rough and impossibly good all at the same time. Her toes curled. She was right there and he could see it, her thighs tensing, her arms pulling against the ropes, her hips rutting down against his hand… and he pulled away again, wordlessly bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking on the same two fingers that had been inside her while she swore at him in Russian.

“Not until you beg,” he said, pulling them back out with a soft pop. “Ask nicely, and I’ll let you come.” That was Steve’s party line. Natasha had to beg, just like he’d been made to relax.

Pressing her lips together, Natasha somehow managed to look like she was in control, even spread eagle and tied up. “I don’t beg,” she answered, and Steve leaned down, meeting her lips in a deep, open-mouthed kiss that she still responded to- a sign this was okay.

“You will,” he said confidently. “You will.” Pulling off his sweatpants and hissing as the band caught on his dick, Steve moved to position himself between her legs, his thighs under hers. With her ankles tied, it was a strange angle—but it was an angle that afforded Steve the ability to watch as he pressed into her, spreading her open around the fat head of his cock. He got to circle her waist with his big hands, making sure her whole upper body was off the bed once she tightened her arms and pulled herself up.

It meant he got to watch her breasts bouncing as he started to move, fucking into her with all the speed and strength he wanted to use--save what would hurt her, of course. Natasha wasn't shy about how much she was enjoying it either. She cried out and moaned, arched her back and tried to move her hips against him, to get more than he was already giving her. He could see the strain he was putting on her body, the way sweat was dripping down between her breasts, the way her eyes were wild with the desire to finally get some kind of release, the way her knuckles were gripping the ropes so tight they were completely devoid of color. He felt.. powerful, but he was also so taken with how beautiful she looked that he couldn't quite remember what his goal was.

Make Natasha beg. Right. Snapping out of it, he moved his hands up and squeezed her breasts again, brushing his thumbs over both over-sensitive nipples as he continued to move his hips, teasing them to the point where Natasha's moans turned into desperate sobs. "Beg," he insisted, though God only knows why he kept pushing for it. She looked so wanton already, but he needed to hear it. He was close, his cock already pulsing inside her now that he'd waited so long to see to it, and she _had_ to come first.

Natasha shook her head, but all Steve did was move one hand down, resting it flat on her lower belly while his thumb circled her clit, always avoiding the one spot that would bring her over the edge. " _Steve_ ," she got out in a choked breath, her voice breaking. " _Steve._ " He needed her to beg now. Right now. Because he was going to explode from seeing her like this, from hearing his name on her lips, from the tight, wet heat around him.

“Beg,” he demanded anyway, brow furrowing as he held back as much as possible, pressing his thumb down against her clit to make her cry out. “Come on, Nat. Do it.”

She was resisting, he could tell, but Steve had a good feeling about this. It couldn't be so fucking amazing without some kind of payout, right? Right. Sure enough, Natasha grabbed a firm hold of her ropes and arched her back for a moment as Steve began rubbing in just the right spot, ever so slightly too gently. “Fuck...,” she got out. “Пожалуйста. Стив, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, дайте мне прийти. Давай, детка, пожалуйста.” 

Now, Steve didn't know much Russian- but he did know that. Please. She'd begged. He won. Rutting into her as hard as he dared to, Steve pressed right up against where she needed him to, rubbing that thumb over her clit and the other over her nipple. Natasha came with a scream, surprising him nearly as much as it surprised her, and gushed over his dick and his hand alike, her whole body shaking as she tried to pull away from him. “Too much,” she stammered, shivering and pulling at her bonds again.

This time, Steve did pull out of her, tugging at the knots around her wrists to release her and get her more comfortable while he took care of himself. He came on her stomach, grunting out Natasha's name as he released. With a smug, satisfied grin, he released Natasha's ankles as well, chuckling a little bit out of pleasure and triumph as he leaned over to kiss her firmly on the lips. Before he took care of her for the night, he stood up and found a cloth to wash her belly, turning up the heat a little bit on his way back to bed so she would be comfortable when she cooled off. 

Natasha was quiet as he got into bed with her, tucking her into his arms and against his chest, her hands resting on his abs and thoughtfully tracing the hard lines of muscle. “Okay,” she said after a few very long moments of heavy breathing between the two of them. “Point taken.” Steve smirked into her hair, but her next words made it falter a little bit, his eyes popping back open.

“My turn.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
